30 Days of Titan Christmas
by Overlord-Flinx
Summary: Thirty short stories about many of the Teen Titans and their Christmas. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you may even feel. So enjoy all the couples, and I do mean ALL. And join Rose and Geo-Force as they take you through the memories of Titans' past.
1. Prologue: RavageForce

**This will be my only Author's Note. The two below will take you for the rest of December into this story. One chapter a day with maybe a big one on Christmas and New Years.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Teen Titans. Aren't they fun to hear about?" Rose sipped from a mug of steaming hot chocolate before putting it back down on the night stand next to the arm chair she sat on. "But what's even more fun is to know about the stories they don't like talking about… Namely Christmas," she chuckled and looked to Geo-Force sitting in an armchair beside her.<p>

"Oh yes. Christmas. Do you want to tell them, Rose?" he offered a large hard covered book to her, which she shook her head to and pushed it back towards him.

"Naa, you have the better eyes."

"That's because I have two," they both laughed and Geo-Force opened the book. "Alright, I'll read. But you have to help me sing. Deal?"

"Alright. But I warn you; I'm a mean Soprano."

"We'll just see about that… Here we go. 'Thirty Days of Titestmas'."

* * *

><p><strong>Be on the watch, a chapter update will happen ONCE A DAY through Christmas.<strong>


	2. First Day: Flinx

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me~~…_

"Wally!" Jinx called into her shared apartment.

In a blur of motion, the front door of the apartment flung open and Wally West dashed down to meet eye to eye with Jinx, smirking. "Yes, Jinx?"

Before Wally knew it, a jingle of metal came to his ears and he looked down into Jinx's coral eyes. However, his eyes quickly shot away from that and to the glinting keys pinched loosely between Jinx's pale fingers. Jinx had a bright, unnatural smile for her on as she gestured behind her. Wally was taken back by what he saw. His eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees and began to weep.

…_A bright, new sports car done in red~~!_

"Merry Christmas—" Wally snatched the keys away from Jinx with a girly squeal and attacked the front of the car with a hug, leaving Jinx in a surprised state.

"Together at last…" Wally whispered to the car as he ran his bare hand down the hood of the car. "I'll name you Impulse. Because it's my impulse to get in you and take you for a ride!" in a momentary flash, he was in the car and burning out into the snow blown roads.

Jinx, still standing in her exact place smiled warmly and adjusted her scarf before walking up to the apartment. "Merry Christmas, Wally. And you too Impulse… I guess."

…_Where did she get that~~?_


	3. Second day: Robstar

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Dick? Could I borrow your attention for some time?" Starfire asked into the window of the boy she addressed.

Dick popped his head out from his dark room and looked down at the ground below, gaining a slight smile when he saw a dear friend. "Star. Morning. Was there something you needed?"

Much to his surprise, his eyes didn't set on his friend for long. Instead, he noticed the snow that covered the island. Though most of the island's green surface was covered by the fresh, white snow, a pattern was drawn into that allowed for some of the green underneath to surface. Dick chuckled a little and Starfire giggled before turning to look at the snow pattern as well.

_...A Christmas card written out of snow~~!_

"The merriest of Christmases to you, Robin!" Starfire announced with a throw of her arms around the boy's neck while she drifted up to his window.

Returning the hug, Robin read the message in the snow once again. "I don't mean anything by it Star. But I'm surprised you knew how to spell 'Merry Christmas, Grayson'." He pulled from the hug for but a moment so he could give his smile directly to her eyes. "But merry Christmas, Kory."

_...With a little help from Raven's book~~!_


	4. Third Day: BBxRea

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Rei?" Beast Boy called out the name as he knocked on the plating of Raven's door. When he was met with no response, he knocked again nervously. "Raven? Everything alright?" connecting his hand to her door once more, it slid open slightly.

Curious as he was, he opened his teammate's door wider and snuck a peak inside to make sure she was or wasn't in her room. As usual, her room was the epitome of darkness; but Beast Boy could make out a slight mumble from inside. Steeling himself after the last time her ventured into Raven's room, he slid himself through the door crack and tip-toed to where the sound was coming from.

Soon, he found where the sound was coming from; as well as where Raven was. Hood over head and head rested on counter, Raven muttered in her sleep while sitting at her reading table. "There you are Rei. I was worried—" before he could say another word and shake her awake, he noticed a shape laid out in front of her on the top of the table.

He cocked his head curiously and picked it up, noticing a tag looped around it. He strained to read it with only the hallway light to give him sight; but it didn't take me all to long to figure it out and hold in an excited laugh and smile.

…_A hand crafted gift made for me~~…_

"I'll talk to you later, Rei…" Beast Boy put the craft back where he found it and snuck out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he did when he opened it.

Darkness retaking the room entirely Raven cracked open one of her eyes and frowned. "You peaked…"

…_Now he's in trouble when she gets up~~!_


	5. Fourth Day: Jerichole

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Alright. Open your eyes," Kole instructed her mute guest as they say in Titan Tower North's lounging quarter.

Jericho removed his palms from over his eyes to see the crimson red package being offered to him by the eager hands of Kole. He collected the small wrapped gift from her hands as she blushed feverishly. Wordless as always, Jericho removed the ribbon from atop the gift and opened the entirety of the present. To Kole's great relief, the blonde haired boy gave a sweet smile after seeing the contents of the box.

…_A hand made turtleneck colored green~~…_

"Go ahead, Jericho. Try it on," she urged him on hopefully.

Jericho looked in her eyes as they sparkled joyfully before shifting his eyes down a little at the turtleneck sweater and wince inwardly. He took a sharp gulp before mustering another cheery smile and slipped the sweater on.

…_It's made with three sleeves and two necks~~._


	6. Fifth Day: Redtha

_On__the__fifth__day__of__Christmas,__my__true__love__gave__to__me~~__…_

"Leonid, take this," Pantha tried her best to not sound overly joyful, but as Red Star took the shamble-esque wrapped gift, he could hear the distinct thank in her tone.

"Rosa, you needn't get me anything," he laughed as he unwrapped his present.

"Silencio! It is Christmas and this is what one does on this day," she sharply told him with a wave of her fist to Red Star's face.

Red Star staggered back a little but kept to his friendly smile. Unraveling the gift completely, he felt the cold thud of the underlying gift touch his exposed palms.

…_A__photograph__of__he__and__her~~__…_

"Ah, Rosa," Red Star pressed a hand proudly to his heart as he viewed the picture within the wooden frame. "It is you, Wildebeest, and I. Marvelous."

"Feliz Navidad, Leonid," pulling him into her strong embrace, she forced a crack from the Russian's back and a harsh exhale.

…_Should__'__ve__got__a__chiropractor~~!_


	7. Sixth Day: Terricho

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

Blue eyes locked to the boy of blonde; a boy she yearned and often fond. It was on this Christmas day, that this master of earth had a plan to lay. She crossed the room, her heart beating a quicken. Her mind fixed to the goal, ignoring her stomach as it sicken. Bracing herself before it grew worse. "Hey Jericho," she said in a terse.

His eyes met hers forcing her heart to go aflutter; however she knew not to terry, and reached for her clutter. "Here Jericho," Terra laughed whiled handing her gift, to which the mute Jericho cheerfully lift.

The box was small, but he paid it no heed. It wasn't in his nature to act in greed. He offered an angelic smile before opening the box. Looking in, he couldn't help but be amused; for what inside, where a couple of rocks.

…_A gift leaving he confused~~…_

"This gift is very special to me," Terra pointed out, "it's from the boulder I used to scout."

Jericho did not fully understand; which Terra had all but planned. "It was on a night long passed. A day, in my mind, that will outlast. I remember it as this, 'it was the night I tried to give a kiss'," Terra winked slyly at the blushing boy, there was no chance he could play coy.

So he smiled and accepted the sentiment, and gave her girl a tight hug. If for only that moment, Terra felt a little smug.

…_Even though it was just sediment~~._


	8. Seventh Day: RobRea

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Merry Christmas, Raven," Robin gave a gentle wave to his cloak wearing friend as she raked the leaves off of the island's field.

Her eyes moved up to see Robin smiling at her, whom she couldn't help but allow a smile grow from. "Merry Christmas, Robin. Weren't you supposed to be spending time with Starfire?" she asked hesitantly, trying her best to not sound ungrateful.

"I thought so…" Robin cocked a little laugh out and walked closer to Raven in the yard. "But she had someone to go visit. So I hope you don't mind the company."

Robin then picked up a nearby rake and joined Raven in clearing the island's snowy knolls of the crisp, dead leaves.

…_A friendly hand with the leaves~~…_

"No, Robin… I never mind company," Raven replied politely as she too started to rake.

"Really?" he asked in reply somewhat surprised.

"Well… _your _company…"

…_It means more then you'd think~~._


	9. Eighth Day: BBxTerra

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Stop fussing, BB," Terra chuckled as she held Beast Boy close in a hug while the two of them sat in the mall photo booth.

"I can't, Terra!" he groaned nervously as he looked around what little area there was, "What if—"

However, Beast Boy's panic was cut off as he felt Terra's head rest gently into the nape of his shoulder and bury itself there. Frantic as he was, he sighed out in anxiety and smiled at the waiting camera. In a single flash, the moment was preserved.

…_A photo for the album of she and me~~…_

Terra immediately snatched the picture up and looked it over before getting an admiring coo from herself. "You look so cute when you're panicked, BB," Terra joked as she hopped out of the photo booth.

Beast Boy only groaned again and sank down into the bottom of the booth as his body gave out on him.

…_He has more women then he can handle~~._


	10. Ninth Day: Cybee

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~~…_

"Alright. Ready, Sparky?" Bumblebee asked with a flick of her stings as they sparked with their usual charge.

"I ain't so sure—"

"You are? Alright!" ignoring Cyborg, she gave thrust of her stingers into two slots built into a cylinder in the garage.

She filled her metallic stingers with a surge of energy which directly flowed into the cylinder, making the vanes of it pulse with a yellow hue. Not long after, the vanes' energy seemed to flow down and across a few panels did into the ground and towards Cyborg's car. The energy flowed through wires joined to the panels directly to the bottom of the T Car, filling it with energy and forcing the engine to hum.

…_A super charge to juice my car~~…_

"Well, alright!" Cyborg cheered, shedding away his previous worry and running to his car.

"See?" Bumblebee pulled her stingers from the generator and smiled triumphantly, "told ya' I could charge the T—"

The celebration was cut short as the interior of the T Car began to pulsate the same yellow hue that the generator before had. "Uh…"

…_Maybe a little too much~~?_


End file.
